The Random Life with McFly A Travel Through Time
by FallennFairy
Summary: From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Random Life with McFly – A Travel through Time**

**By: **fallennfairy (aka franniefairy and fallennangel)

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.

**Chapter 1 **– Why don't we start a band?

**POV – Kylie **

My name is Kylie Poynter. I am your average teenage girl. I have my ambitions, and I have an older brother whom I adore. His name is Dougie. Anything he wants to do, I'm all for trying. I guess you could say we have an unnatural sibling bond, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with us only being a year apart. We are both in the same grade; we both share the same friends; so I guess, we were forced to get along.

Dougie and I are also different. He's more popular than I am. He's a musician; therefore, he has the musician friends. His friends Tom, Harry, and Danny play covers with him in our basement to pass the time away. Although I can't deny that they sound good together, it seems a rocky field to try to get into. Everyone wants to be a rock-star. That's why I practice photography. By doing this, I met my best friend, Kayla. When the weather is just right, we go for walks around down town with our cameras and take pictures people, plants, buildings, and anything that looks photographic.

Sometimes, Dougie allows us to sit in the basement while he and his friends goof around on their instruments. Kayla and I are always prepared to take pictures even though the boys hate it.

Instead of playing cover songs in the basement, today, the guys are in our living room watching Back to the Future. They aren't sitting on the couches, and they are sprawled out on our shaggy carpet in front of the flat screen TV.

"No band practice today?" I joke as Kayla and I move to the couch behind them.

Four scattered 'nope's were my only response. _Oi, those boys watch that movie so religiously. They could have at least responded with, 'we decided to watch this instead'. _

I lean into Kayla to whisper into her ear, "We should get their eyes unglued to that screen." I had a sly smile plastered on my faces as I spoke to her the plans I had in mind.

When we were done plotting, we went into action. We sprung from the couch and practically belly flopped on all four of their bodies. They grunted and started to wiggle to get us off, but Kayla and I stayed planted in our position. They were going to amuse us, not be floor potatoes. However, it didn't take them long to switch up on us. Before Kayla and I knew it, Dougie, Danny, Harry, and Tom were laying on us as if we didn't even interrupt their movie. It was as if we were a part of that stupid '70s carpet my mother refused to remove.

I sighed. "Will you guys ple-e-e-e-ease hang out with us?" I pleaded. "Without watching Back to the Future 'til we know every line?"

"That's fine…" Danny responded in his thick Bolton accent. He just moved to London a year ago, so he was the newest member of this friendship group we all had. He was also the only guy my brother hung out with who didn't mind hanging out with Kayla and me just to amuse us. "What did you to birds have in mind?"

"Don't call my sister a bird!" Dougie said hitting Danny's freckled arm. Danny rolled his eyes at Dougie. Kayla and I laughed. We weren't quite sure how to respond.

"I say we play man hunt." Harry chimed in. He was in for anything that the guys wanted to do especially man hunt. If they were playing that game, he didn't care who played along, as long as he won.

I made a face at him. "Harry, I don't like playing man hunt with you… No offense." I said a little scare. I mean he was still laying on me, so he could just arrange hit weight the right way, and my shin could break. "You just get too brutal sometimes."

"Then what do you reckon we play?" Tom asked not even looking away from the TV.

I though about what we should play long and hard. I even did the thinker.

"Oh! We could play rock band!" I screamed when the idea struck me. This was a game every single one of us enjoyed.

"Kylie, you're brilliant!" Danny said with his contagious smile. I felt myself smiling just looking at it.

We scurried off the floor and began to set up the Wii for Rock Band. It was a matter of seconds until it was finished and ready for us to play. I grabbed a microphone, Kayla grabbed the other, Danny, Tom, and Dougie grabbed the three guitars, and Harry claimed the drums.

Then, we were off. I believe we rocked out for three hours until we decided to stop. We alternated between instruments, and laughed at our mistakes. The six of us sat around on the floor laughing over our game.

"I wish we could have a band like that in real life." Tom said with a sigh following after it.

"Why can't you?" Kayla asked resting her chin on her arm that was leaned against the couch.

"Because bands like that just don't happen, it takes loads of practicing, and once you're known, you have to constantly make records to stay known." Dougie said.

"But you guys do practice loads…" I pointed out. "And I was always under the impression that the bands that really made it, like the Beatles, made it because they were having fun while writing their songs. They weren't just trying to sell an album."

"She has a point…" Danny said moving so he was lying on his side. "…and they are a prodigy."

"So let's do it. Let's make a band." Tom said with a seriously look plastered on his face. Music was the one thing that he took seriously no matter what.

"Do you think we can really do it?" Harry asked twirling the rock band drumsticks in his fingers.

"Of course, you can!" Kayla said with a grin on her face that reminded me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I wonder if she did that intentionally to creep me out.

"What will we call this band of ours?" Tom asked folding his hands together. That was a sign he was thinking hard.

"Hmm, how about Blink 187?" Dougie said. He was a sucker for Blink 182 music. Of course, he'd want his band to be named after them.

"Yeah, Doug, that's not going to work." Tom said.

"How about…" I thought for a second. "The Quad? You could sound like super-heroes." The guys shook their head. I guess they don't like super-heroes anymore.

"McFly?" Danny suggested. "You know, like Marty McFly?"

"That's brilliant Danny!" Tom said. He had a grin as wide as the Pacific Ocean on his face.

Once you get Tom's approval on something, it's practically set in stone. Knowing that this would probably never happen again, Dougie and Harry agreed to the name. And with that, a band was born, and it was called McFly.

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Stay tuned.**

**-Frances  
Tanis it's your turn. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Random Life with McFly – A Travel through Time**

**By: **fallennfairy (aka franniefairy and fallennangel)

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.

**Chapter 2 **– Rejection Hurts

**POV – Kayla**

My name is Kayla Roberts. I am your somewhat average teenage girl. I have dreams and goals, and a best friend who rocks my world. Her name is Kylie Poynter.

We also have four other friends, whom have just created their own band.  
McFly.

Yea, you probably haven't heard of them before..that's because they aren't famous.  
Yet.

Give it time okay? They only just though of the name. Anyways, back to moi!  
My friend Kylie and I are really into photography, which is actually how we met. Been inseparable eve since.

So we were just hanging out with our four other friends, Danny, Tom, Harry and Kylie's brother, Dougie. And we were playing rock band and they decided to start a band, with my lovely motivation might I add.

They are good..they play a lot of covers in Dougie's basement, so I hear them all the time.  
The fact that they are finally actually going to start and try to become a band is great! I think they will go far..they just need to write some songs, get some gigs..and fans..and all that jazz.

"So guys..any idea where you can get a gig?" I asked, sitting on the Poynter's couch.

Silence.

"Great response! I can just feel your motivation all around me!" I said to the silence, sarcasm laced through every word.  
"Can you think of anything better?" Dougie replied hotly.  
"Yup."  
"You can?" All four boys said.  
"Yea..see this is why girls are smarter then boys Kylie." She nodded, but also was curious as to what my crazy idea was.

"Well, hello! You have two great artist's sitting in the room with you right this second." I waited to see if they'd clue in.  
"Kylie and me. We could photograph you, and then with my awesome computer skills, I could make some pretty kick ass posters. Then we put them up, or give them to some places, and we wait for a reply."

That got a response.

"Kylie, grab your camera. Boys, grab your instruments and meet in the basement. We have a poster to make!" Everyone quickly left to go grab everything they needed.  
Ten minutes later we were in Dougie and Kylie's basement.

"Alright guys..just be casual. Be yourselves."

_Two hours later.._

"Oh my freaking cheese puff! Finally, we have a decent shot!" Kylie said, looking at her camera screen.  
"Alright, hand it over. I'll go work my magic on it, and then we can head out to go hand out some posters.

Not even half an hour later we were out the door, with some amazing posters.

"Alright..we need to hit up cafe's, clubs, bars..yes I know we're underage but maybe!" Tom was taking control, so I guess we know who the group leader is.

While Tom and Harry discussed possible song covers they would do at gigs, I fell to the back of the group.  
I saw Kylie talking to Danny, and decided to leave them be.

"Those are pretty cool posters you know." I heard Dougie say in my ear.  
His sudden closeness made me jump.

"Uh..th-thanks." I stuttered out.  
"And thank you for helping us out. My sister is pretty lucky to have someone like you as a friend."  
"Well I do try." I grinned. Dougie laughed, shaking his head to get his bangs out of his face.  
For some reason this made me catch my breath.  
I shook my head._  
'No, you don't like your best friend's brother..well obviously he's good looking. But no.' _I thought to myself.

"Alright! Stop number one..boys assemble!" Tom announced like a dork. Kylie rolled her eyes as she walked over to me.  
"I guess we are no longer needed in this group..let's go get a coffee or something. Doug text me later!" She said to her brother.  
The boys waved as we walked off, heading to our favourite cafe.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Kylie.  
She looked at me blankly before replying.  
"Uh, duh! This is my brother, I'm nervous beyond belief!"  
"Yea..I guess your right..I hate waiting..but we need to let them do their thing I guess."  
That was the last thing I mentioned about the boys. We launched into a conversation about anything and nothing..as long as it didn't mention McFly.

Time seemed to fly by, because next thing I know, Kylie's phone was vibrating.  
"It's my brother..they said they'd meet us back at the house."  
We looked at each other before practically sprinting back to her home.

The mood of the house was not a good one when we got there.

"No one wants a band as young and new as us to play..they all hated us." Harry explained to us after we asked what happened.  
The mood seemed to affect all of us..gosh rejection hurts.

"Well..maybe they were just busy..maybe they will call!" Kylie tried to motivate them.  
"No..every place we went to the manager actually talked to us personally..they were never to busy..and they won't call." Danny replied.

"Well..I should probably head out..Harry, Danny, Kayla..any of you need a ride?" Lucky Tom could already drive..darn him and his age..

"Me please!" I said. Harry said yes too, but Danny said he planned on staying a while.

The ride home was quite awkward since the two boys were upset.

"Thanks for the ride Tom! Bye Harry!" They both grunted in reply.  
Sighing, I shut the car door and headed for the front door.

I heard Tom's car leave and voices getting louder as I neared my front door.

Great, parent's were fighting again.

Opening the door, the fighting continued. They didn't know I was home yet.  
I slammed the door as loud as I could.  
"I'm home!" I tried to make it really obvious.  
Suddenly my parent's appeared out of no where, stupid fake smile's appearing on their faces.

"Honey! How was your day?" My father asked me, he was grinding his teeth he was smiling so wide.  
"Great..how was yours?" I tried to be polite, no need to add to their bad moods.  
"Oh you know, the usual." My mom answered.  
"Why don't you run up to your room..mom and I need to finish a discussion we were having." My dad said to me directing me towards the stairs.  
"Yea..sure..uhm call me when dinner's ready." I told them, running up the stairs.

As soon as my bedroom door was closed, I could hear them talking again, their voices weren't as loud, but getting close.  
I flopped onto my bed and pulled my phone out.

"_Parent's are fighting again..help?" _I texted Kylie.

"_Didn't know your parent's were fighting..wanna talk?_" Crap..I had texted Dougie instead.

"_Sorry..I meant to text Kylie..but if you don't mind talking.."_ Mine as well..

_"Well she's with Danny, so your stuck with me. Now what shall we talk about? Cheese? The sky? Blink 182?" _I couldn't help but smile..sometimes all you need is a friend to help you with rejection or fighting.

So for the next couple hours Dougie and I talked about cheese, the sky, Blink 182, and much more.  
Things we're turning around..and little did we know things were about to turn around for McFly as well.

**Alrighty, hope you enjoyed my chapter.**

**I'm excited to know what happens next!**

**-Tanis**

**Frances..your up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Random Life with McFly – A Travel through Time**  
**By:** fallennfairy (aka franniefairy and fallennangel)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.

**Chapter 3 – **Turn of Luck

**POV- **Kylie

The rejection seemed to sting us all like an angry wasp. We all seemed to cope in front of each other really well, but once Tom, Harry, and Kayla left, I saw a side of my brother that I didn't enjoy seeing. He fell to the ground with a sigh.

"I knew it was going to be hard, but rejection on the first day? Maybe we should have planned this out before we tried to get a gig." He was choking on his tears that he was swallowing down. He was never one to cry in front of anyone, and he was always the first one to get attached to an idea.

"Aye mate, don't be so sad… think of the rejection as something that will lead to fame. Maybe these blokes wouldn't have been able to make us famous?" Danny said as he sat next to Dougie. He was patting Dougie's shoulder in a comforting way. They were the closest of the four.

"Yeah Doug, this could lead to something better." I said sitting on Dougie's other side.

We sat like this for a while in complete silence. I guess, we just wanted each others company. I know I didn't want to talk about how we totally got rejected.

"Hey, do you two think you can give me a moment?" Dougie asked. "I just need to be alone." His voice cracked, and I knew he was going to go up to his bedroom and cry for a little while. He was so sensitive.

"Sure," I say standing up. My legs prickled as they woke up from their slumber. "Come on Danny, we can walk to the lake and feed the swans." Seeing the swans always made people happy.

Danny stood up too, and we left through the front door before Doug even stood up. It was windy outside, and it was gaining speed. I wrapped my purple jacket around me as to fight off the wind. It didn't work.

"Do you want my jacket?" Danny asked. Bolton accent thick in his throat.

I sighed. "No thanks. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm fine, and you look cold."

"Yeah, I'm sure... for now. But if I change my mind, I'll make sure to give you a nudge." I said with a smile. I don't know how I managed to smile when I just wanted to cry a few minutes before.

We walked in silence for a while. We were lost in our thoughts. I was thinking of how close we were walking. This is closer than we've ever walked with my brother's presence. I wondered if he noticed it. I glanced up at him through my lashes. He was starring ahead. He breathed through his nose. _In_ and _out, in _and _out_. It was almost rhythmic to our footsteps.

He cleared his throat, and I asserted my eyes to my feet. _It isn't nice to stare_, I tell myself. I peek up once more, and I catch his straightened hair move quickly. I laughed.

"Wha'?" He asked poking my side. I wiggled away from his finger trying my best to not laugh.

"Nothing, I just…saw something." I said. I looked down the road and saw the bread shop that gave people stale bread for the birds.

"And it was funny?" His eyebrow darted up as he looked down at me.

"Well, no, not exactly." I walked across the street to the bread shop. It was surrounded by a nail salon and a Starbucks. I grabbed a bag full of bread.

We fell back into silence as we headed to the pond. It was obvious that he wanted to know what I had laughed at, but I know he wouldn't press it.

Once we reached the pond, I saw the benches were freshly painted and sported a sign saying 'Wet – Do Not Sit', so I took off my jacket and toss it on the ground so I could sit on it. In taking off my jacket, I revealed my hot pink spaghetti-strapped tank-top and my shoulders, something I rarely showed.

Danny mimicked my action, but he sat closer to me then he probably should have. Maybe he wasn't and it was just my mind. I shrugged it off.

"I was expecting it to be colder out here," I said handing him a few slices of bread. I tore a slice up, and tossed it in the murky water. The swans swarmed around the bread we threw in. They acted like it would be their last meal, but plenty of parents brought their kids up here to feed the swans.

Danny nodded to my statement. I hugged my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. The sun was beginning to set and I sighed. "I wish I remembered to bring my camera, it's so beautiful out here." I said in awe.

"It really is. There was nothing like this in Bolton." He agreed as he stretched. His shirt rose, showing me his happy trail. I giggled.

"What?" He chuckled nudging me with his elbow.

"Nothin'." I nudged him back. I couldn't help but laugh.

A nudge war began, and it eventually turned into a tickle war. It wasn't completely fair might I say seeing as I'm completely ticklish. Needless to say, he won. He wore his victorious smile the entire walk home.

"DOUGIE, YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" I screamed up the stairs toward his bedroom. His friend, Ryan, was on the other line.

Dougie ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone. He waved his hand to make me leave. I didn't move.

"Hello?" Dougie said into the receiver. "Oh, hey Ryan, what's up?"

_Pause._

"Oh my God, really? You want us to play? Dude, I'm stoked! Let me just call the guys and see if they want to do it." Dougie said. He was smiling wider than I've ever seen him. I sat on the corner of the desk.

_Click._ They hung up. Finally.

"What happened? What did Ryan want?" I hopped of the desk.

"He wants us to play at his party on Friday night!"

"Are you kidding?! That's great!" I hugged my brother. Finally, McFly's luck was turning around. They had a gig.

**Well, there is chapter 3. Hoped you liked it. *insert smile***

**  
-Love Frances. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Random Life with McFly – A Travel through Time**  
**By:** fallennfairy (aka franniefairy and fallennangel)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.

**Chapter 4 – **The First Gig..Kind Of

**POV- **Kayla

I had just gotten out of the shower when my cell phone started ringing. The ring tone belonged to Kylie, so I didn't find any reason to rush. Lazily I strolled to my bed, where I had thrown my phone. Sighing, I picked it up. I wasn't in the mood to really talk to anyone after listening to my parent's fight the past hour or so.

"Hello?" I asked, flopping onto my bed. My dirty blonde hair was wavy because it was still wet, and it splayed out above me on my pillow.  
"THEY GOT A GIG! ..kind of..BUT THEY ARE STILL PLAYING SOMEWHERE!" The word's started to scream through my phone before I reached the first 'l' in 'hello'.  
"Kylie..slow down and start over. And please, do not scream. I have a headache." I rubbed my one temple with my free hand.  
"Sorry.." Kylie said softly, but the excitement returned to her voice when she spoke again. "Okay..so you obviously know how the boy's got rejected h-core." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.  
"Well, Doug's friend Ryan just called." She stopped dramatically. I knew she was waiting for me to play along.  
"Just say it Kylie, not in the mood for any games." I snapped. Then instantly regretted it. "Sorry hun, really not a good day."  
"It's okay. But Ryan said they could play at their party on Friday!" I could just picture Kylie's face, and what was running through her mind. She was probably very proud of her big brother right now. And I was too. I was proud of all of them.  
"That's so awesome! Do the boys know what they are going to play?" I twirled a piece of hair around my finger.  
"No clue. Though I think Danny want's to do a Bruce Springsteen cover..not shocking." We then continued to talk about the boys, and thought about what we could do to help them.  
About half an hour later we finally said our goodbyes. I promised to come over tomorrow to hang out, and help the boys. Tomorrow was Tuesday after all. Thankfully we were on our summer break, so none of us have to worry about school for now.

I threw my arm over my face and just laid there. It was quiet, finally.  
This had been a long afternoon. No one had had any good moods at all, and coming home didn't help at all either. Though it seemed that finally everyone was going into a lull.

Or so I thought.

Five minutes later my parent's were arguing about who knows what again.  
Letting out an angry sound, I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top. I threw my still semi-wet hair up into a ponytail and threw on some runners. Grabbing my iPod and arm band to hold my iPod, I headed out the door.  
And of course, my two stupid parents didn't care or notice me leave. I rolled my eyes as I put my headphones in. After choosing any song at random I hit the road, ready to run off some emotion.

An hour or so later, I was standing at the park, holding my side where a cramp currently resided. I regretted not bringing some water, but also enjoyed the harsh feeling of the air going down my throat. I had some random angry song blasting into my ears, so when someone tapped my shoulder I jumped around, quickly ripping out my headphones.

I let out a breath of relief when I only saw Tom standing there. He smiled, his single dimple appearing on his cheek.  
"Hey Kayla, you look a little tired." He laughed, stating the obvious. I playfully glared at him before replying.  
"Well I did just go on a super long walk after all." I replied, turning my iPod off.  
"You also look thirsty." Tom offered me a water bottle, which I swear wasn't there a moment ago..or I'm just not observant. I smiled at him before taking the bottle and chugging about half of it.  
"Thanks, just what I needed. So I heard you guys got a gig, kind of." I asked him, as we both fell into a walk.  
"Yea, it's going to be great!" And Tom went on and on about what their plans were for the gig. I couldn't help but smile at seeing one of my best friends so happy.

Eventually Tom gave me a ride home, and I told him I'd see him tomorrow.  
Going for a run really did help with my emotions, I decided as I walked into my house.

The days flew by, and before we knew it, Friday was upon us.  
The boys were getting more nervous by the minute. And it was about five minutes until they were to start.

Ryan's party was going pretty well. He had the typical skanks dressed in their skimpy clothing, grinding on the dance area. You had the typical guys seeing who could get drunk the quickest. Then there was the stoners walking around, offering their current drug to the next innocent victim. Yup, it was a pretty good party overall.  
But of course it was about to get kick ass. Now if Harry would just stop playing drums on every object we pass.

"Harry!" I finally cracked. "Will you please, _please_, stop doing that. I know your nervous. All of you are. But stop. You're going to get up on that..stage..your going to introduce yourself. Then you are going to be awesome! Kylie and I have heard you playing in the basement, your great! Brilliant! And before you know it, the phone will be ringing like crazy. Every club will want McFly to play at their business!"  
Just as I finished my little motivation speech, with all the boys and Kylie staring at me, Ryan walked over and told us the boys were up.

They looked at each other nervously before heading for the stage.  
That's when Kylie and I gripped each others hands, both of us needing the support.

"Uhm..hello everyone." Danny's Bolton accent was loud and clear, which made everyone turn their eyes on them. I saw Dougie shift a little behind his bass, and stare at his feet.  
"We're McFly, and we're going to play a couple songs." Tom then started their first song. And I noticed it. Everything seemed just right. The guys were so in tune with each other, they didn't have to worry about messing up. And they were doing great.

I stole a quick glance around the crowd and saw everyone else seemed to be enjoying McFly as well. I looked over at Kylie and she was grinning. That's when I realized that I was grinning too. These were our boys.  
And they were doing great.

Before we knew it, they were done. The boys tried hard to act cool and not run over to us. But as soon as they were within arm's reach, we attacked. Kylie jumped onto Danny, while I jumped at Dougie. I felt him return my hug with just as much enthusiasm, maybe even more. I heard Tom and Harry high five each other as I separated myself from Dougie.

"You guys were awesome!" Kylie said. All of us couldn't help but smile. It was a great feeling. And next thing we heard was the crowd mumbling, though their voices increased steadily.  
Ryan walked over to us, smiling as well.  
"Hey dude, you were great!" He directed at Dougie, giving him the typical clasp-hands-then-one-arm-hug thing guys do.  
"Thanks." Doug replied. "Couldn't of done it without my mates though." He looked at all of us.  
"Yea..and the crowd wants more. Up for an encore guys?" Ryan didn't have to ask twice. McFly was heading for the stage once more. And the crowd couldn't be happier.

I looked over at Kylie.  
"McFly is going to go far." I said to her.  
"Couldn't of said it better myself hun!" She replied before dragging me to the dance area.

**Yay! Seems like things went well for the guys first gig type thing.  
Frances, your up!**

**-Tanis**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Random Life with McFly – A Travel through Time**  
**By:** fallennfairy (aka franniefairy and fallennangel)  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** From where we come from, McFly is just some band playing night gigs at clubs filled with nobodies. They would have been famous had they not been struck by that disastrous news before that special gig, so now it's up to us to go back in time and fix it.

**Chapter 5 – Unfortunate **

**POV: Kylie**

The party was practically at an end. It was 2AM, and only a handful of us were left. McFly's encore went amazing as did their original performance. Kayla and I knew they would go far by experiencing their on-stage chemistry. They did everything like a professional band.

Their awesomeness was noticed. A man came and talked to them after they ended. Dougie said that the man would give them a shot to become famous, all the band had to do was perform at his club, and if they did as wonderfully as they did tonight, they would get signed. It was needless to say that the guys were stoked.

A stereo was buzzing through Ryan's house. The music was up-beat and perfect to dance to. Tom and Harry weren't big into the partying, so they sat on a tan leather couch sipping cokes from a can while Kayla, Dougie, Danny, and I danced our hearts out in the center of the remaining crowd.

Even though it was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, I couldn't help but have a buzz of energy. I was so excited for my brother. His dream was finally coming true after all the long years of practicing bass in the basement. I found myself smiling as I danced. The feeling I felt was phenomenal, and I didn't want it to end.

Time passed by and more people left, and soon, the sun was minutes away from rising, and we were the only ones left. We promised to Ryan we'd help clean up, because his house was completely trashed. So, the seven us stuck to business, and had the house sparkling before the sun rose.

We were all tired, but I still had a buzz. Kayla fell asleep sprawled out across Tom, Harry, and Dougie's laps, who were sleeping on the only couch. Ryan had gone upstairs to his bed. I went to his back porch and sat on the top step peering at horizon. The night's black sky was turning a light grey as it always did before it changed its color.

The door squeaked behind me, and I turned around to see Danny standing with two cups of hot cocoa. He smiled at me. "I figured that since we won't be able to sleep anytime soon, we could… ya' know." He said.

"Thanks." I flashed him my best smile through the tiredness I was feeling. I reached up for the cup he offered me. I turned back to the sky, and I felt his presence next to me.

The sky turned purple and pink as a bright yellow dot began to emerge from behind the trees. I smiled.

"You know, I think the sun rising is the most beautiful thing." I say. My voice was deeper than usual.

"It is very beautiful." He agreed taking a long sip of his cocoa.

"Are you excited about the possible record deal?" I ask hating the awkward silence that was beginning to form.

"Of course… aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. Dougie's wanted this for a very long time. It's nice to see his dreams come true." I looked down at the grass. My brown hair became a curtain for my face. "You guys are truly lucky."

"Yeah, we are." He said. For some reason, he didn't sound particularly thrilled. It was probably just our tiredness making it so.

We didn't continue our conversation. We both fell asleep on the porch.

Weeks had passed since McFly's awesome first gig. Their possibly life changing gig was just a few days away, and they were struggling to find the right song choices. They wanted to play something original instead of just Beatles and Hall&Oates covers. The band had only one original song called 5 Colours. Even though it was amazing, the guys didn't want to play it. They said it was too childish to play at such an important gig. Kayla and I did _not_ agree with them. Sure, their inspiration to write the song came from a teenage sitcom they watched when nothing else was on, but it didn't put a stop to the song's brilliance.

Their deadline to write another song was becoming thinner and thinner, and no songs were being written. So, the boys had no choice but to play 5 Colours in the mix of their covers.

Today was the day. The gig was a few hours away. We were all excited. We all dressed in our best clothes. Kayla and I wore party dresses, and the boys all found a casual way to wear a tie. They looked sharper than I've ever seen them. Kayla and I had our cameras in our hands ready to take pictures of them.

We arrived at the club about an hour early. The guys decided to warm up, and Kayla and I decided to walk around and take pictures in the woods behind the club to kill time. As we got to be around half way into the forest, we decided that it was not a smart decision to do this in two inch heels. The forest became harder to manage.

Due to the difficulty, we decided to turn around. As we did so, I heard a snap, and painful cry entered my ears. I turned to my left and found Kayla on the ground crying. Her ankle was distorted.

"My ankle!" She screamed. "Ahh, it burns!"

I squatted by her side. "Kayla, you'll be alright. Just breathe. We need to get you out of here. Do you think you can lean against me?" She nodded. We tried to get her on one foot, but I couldn't lift her off the ground.

"Kayla, I need to get one of the guys to come carry you." My voice laced with worry. "Do you think you'll be alright by yourself for two minutes?" She nodded.

I took off my heels and laid them by her side before I darted towards the club. When I entered, I heard the guys practicing. I rushed to them. "Guys, I need you. Kayla fell… I think she broke her ankle." I said with urgency. I don't know if they heard what I said, but they saw the look on my face. They quickly decided to leave two of them here, so they could explain what happened.

Danny, Dougie, and I made our way to Kayla quicker than it took me to get to them. Dougie picked up Kayla and carried her bridal style while Danny and I carried all our stuff on the ground. Kayla was still crying in pain which made me tear up. We shouldn't have gone on our little adventure.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Dougie said to Tom and Harry once we reached them. "We don't have enough time to tell Mr. Johnson about it. We can call him from the hospital to explain."

We all nodded and crammed into Tom's mini cooper as we sped to the hospital. We were silent. The gig long lost in my mind. The only important thing was to make sure Kayla would be fine. I cried into Harry's shoulder every time Kayla cried out. She was trying to be strong, but we all understood she was in pain.

The hospital entrance was a blur. We sat around in the waiting room for hours. Tom used the pay phone to call Mr. Johnson to explain why they wouldn't be able to make it. Mr. Johnson was not pleased to hear it. He screamed at Tom and told him not to bother trying to schedule another gig. The opportunity to be famous was gone, and it was our entire fault. If we hadn't gone on a little hike, this would never have happened.

I called Kayla's parents, but they didn't show up to the hospital. Tom went in the back with Kayla which left us in the waiting room anxious.

It felt like five years had passed until Kayla was released. She had a powder blue cast wrapped around her ankle, and a pair of metal crutches tucked underneath her armpits. She finally stopped crying.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." She said with a frown. By the looks of it, Tom told her the bad news. "You could have left me back stage until you were done with the performance."

"Don't worry about it, Kayla. At least we know you're safe." Dougie said with a reassuring smile on his face. "It'll all be ok."

**I hope you guys like it.  
Tanis, it's your turn now.  
-love Frances.**


End file.
